


A Little Death

by akouos



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time, let's use your ties." Prompts for the 30 Day NSFW challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but that didn't happen! Either way I hope you guys appreciate a little late surprise. Enjoy! For the prompt - Dom/Sub because why not start off with a bang?

She presses her knees into his wrists and asks if he’s okay.

His words are sticking to the inside of his throat so he nods over enthusiastically hoping she gets the point. He’s definitely alright even though his hands that are pinned above his head are aching to touch her. His pants are unbearably tight and he shifts, trying in vain to relieve some pressure. She’s holding herself just out of his mouth’s reach, soft wet blonde curls hinting through black lace. 

Her hair is messy, soft frizzy waves down her shoulders and she’s still wearing a thin white t-shirt. Her lips are parted, blue eyes deep and soft. She watches him partially in awe and partially in amusement. It must have been a sight seeing a Death God underneath her, aching to even get a taste of her.

He’s decidedly overdressed. His hair is mussed from her running her fingers through it and his shirt is open. There’s nothing more he wants than to feel her skin pressed against his, to bury himself between her warm, soft thighs and make her moan his name. He likes the way she says his name when he’s inside her. 

“Good boy,” she purrs, her own voice a little short in her throat.

He’s reminded that she’s as turned on as he is. Especially since it’s plain as day in front of his face. He feels a bit dizzy and he shudders at her endearment.

“Liz,” he gasps breathlessly, when she reaches behind her and slides her hand into the band of his trousers, unbuttoned long ago. His stomach clenches visibly and he buries his face into her left thigh, trying to hold his hips still. 

He likes this Liz and he’s pretty sure she’d be unhappy with him trying to rub himself against her hand. She wants him a moaning, whimpering mess underneath her by the time she’s done and he’s already more than halfway there.

Her hands work against him slowly, her palm running the length of him and he groans deep into her thigh. His skin flushes in embarrassment and he sucks softly on her skin, the wetness of his tongue making her gasp softly.

He keeps his wrist still and continues licking over her thigh, eyes looking up at her occasionally. He wants to see where this goes, where she takes both of them. He is obedient putty in her hands and he’s pretty sure she notices he doesn’t move even when he could. Her eyes are wanting. She trembles a little and moves closer to him, almost enough. The heat of her almost against his cheek. He can smell her, sweat and arousal and sweet lilac lotion. She is intoxicating.

He whimpers at her teasing. He twitches in his boxers and sucks harder on her thigh, brushing the flatness of his tongue over where he knows they’ll be a bruise later. The idea of it does not help especially when she starts stopping every couple of minutes.

She keeps him dancing between the lower back aching pleasure that comes right before climax and completely lack of her warm touch that brings tears stinging his eyes.

His weapon pulls her hand away from him and he watches it slide into her panties with enthusiastic attention. It's not that he's never watched her do this before but definitely never inches away. Her fingers move slowly, teasingly. He's not even sure this is for him the way her body tightens and her hips threaten to move against her hand. Kid looks up at her. Her eyes are shut, soft eyelashes fluttering against her cheekbones. Her lips part a little when she slides a finger into herself. 

He isn’t even sure where to look anymore. After a few moments, she stops and he isn’t sure whether or not he should be happy. For a minute he thinks she might offer him her fingers and the thought goes right to his groin. He’ll lick them clean at this point. He shudders underneath her when she slides them into her own mouth and sucks softly.

“Shit, Liz,” he sputters, lips shiny as he stares up at her. It takes everything in him not to move. There is nothing keeping him except devotion to her. The lust hazes together with the indignity into something that is completely new to him. He’s powerless and he loves it.

The word she gave him doesn’t even dance on the tip of his tongue.

“I know,” she breathes and runs her other hand through his hair. It’s shameful how he shivers at that. The rest of his body is so touch starved he would probably come even if all she gave him was a peck on the cheek. He’s bright red. He nuzzles his nose against her thigh, a pitiful beg to let him taste her.

She takes mercy on him and scoots forward on his chest.

He doesn’t waste time and presses the flatness of his tongue to her wet panties. He groans obscenely at the taste of her, dulled slightly from the fabric. Her fingers brush against the underside of him, laying against his stomach. It’s all it takes with the taste of her in his mouth and the soft little moan to send him over the edge. 

He bucks upward against her palm, spilling himself over his stomach and her hand. It takes everything in his trembling muscles not to move and he lets out an aching moan. He’s seeing spots and his eyes flutter shut, ears ringing as he gasps. Kid squirms underneath her, whimpering harshly. 

He pulls his hands from her wrists and slides her panties to the side. His cold fingers against her wetness makes her gasp. Her body tightens. 

Kid has never been the man to leave something half finished. Liz raises herself on her knees and pulls at his hair. With her encouragement and her soft but mounting sighs at the eager flicks of his tongue and the soft sucking of his lips, he gladly dips the tip of his tongue inside her.

Her thighs are finally quivering against his cheeks. He can feel her wetness on his skin and her hips start moving in soft little jerks as she tries to ride his mouth.

“Kid,” she whines, yanking hard and upward on his hair. The pain makes his eyes flutter shut, going well with the lazy pleasure of his post-orgasmic state. She’s impatient and always has been. 

She shudders against him, almost falling forward. He catches her with a hand on her hip and holds her steady as she shakes above him. He looks up, watching her with rapturous eyes. Her lips part, her stomach clenching as she buckles forward, fighting against his hand holding her up. 

She is beautiful, sputtering breathless curses and gasping breaths. He slows his tongue and gives her damp thigh a gentle kiss. Her hand relaxes in his hair and she grins down at him, deep blue partially hidden by her thick eyelashes.

Words are still tacky in his throat so he gently nuzzles her stomach and closes his eyes. Her warmth leaves him for a moment and he almost whines but she is back soon, pressing against his side. In the silence, he memorizes the way her bare skin feels pressed into his ribs. Her lips are soft on his cheek and she presses her nose against his temple affectionately. 

He smiles, feeling a fresh blush burn his cheeks. He is still breathless but his heart is slowing. 

“We’re doing that again,” he tells her when he finally remembers how to speak.

She laughs into his cheek.

“Alright, reaper,” she endears as he pulls himself from her embrace. “Next time, let’s use your ties.”

A shiver runs through him and the thought makes it hard to walk. Kid looks over his shoulder on his way to get a towel from the bathroom to find Liz wiggling her eyebrows playfully at him, lounging sideways on his bed. It takes everything in him not to walk back to the bed and let her do just that.


End file.
